


lost in love with me could be what you need

by sultrygoblin



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Incest, Referenced murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: one shot - it is a beautiful thing to belong to someone who belongs to you
Relationships: Thomas Sharpe/Reader
Kudos: 20





	lost in love with me could be what you need

Take is not a word you seem to know, more acquainted with its’ antonym; give. It is why Lucille had chosen you. Judith leaving her rife with paranoia. Rightly so. If what he had felt for his late wife had been love then no word had yet been invented that described the true depth of his feeling for you. That first night, as the wind whistled through the halls off the crumbling estate, he unburdened his soul to you. From the very beginning, until this very moment that you now shared. His hands fisted in your gossamer nightgown the was far more revealing than any he’d seen before and had briefly stopped his breath upon entering the room you were meant to share. He so desperately wants that but he is so sure he has destroyed it. His red rimmed eyes finally dare to meet yours and they show no less understanding than they had upon his earliest confession. Something flickers there, darkness, anger, he isn’t quite sure. It disappears as quickly as it came. His focus now on the soft hand holding his cheek.

“Why did you choose me?” of all the questions he expects it is not this one, “I have money, yes. I am quite pleasing to look at it is true,” forcing a small smile from both of you, “No one will likely come looking. Is that all it is? Are you simply following the rules just as sister dearest commands?”

For the first time since he was a child, Thomas is truly able to breath. To feel with no guilt. No consequence. A fire seems to spread, rolling from where your flesh met his till it seemed to consume him. There is no thought of how nothing is ever truly secret in Allerdale Hall, just the realization that his tearful confession would change everything. And it all seemed worth it if it meant spending every night wrapped around each other. It is pure need the shifts his grip from your silken skirt to your waist, dragging you towards him till your knees pressed into the cushion beside his hips. Your other hand flies to the curve of his neck, feeling his breath, his heartbeat, every part of him that screams the words his mind is unable to formulate. He’s never been so desperate to take, all he wants it to devour you heart and soul. But he will not, unable to while your gaze hold his, imploring him for an answer.

“Before I ever saw you she knew,” his whisper is hoarse, your lips so close to his, “You would set me free.”

Your thumb strokes the jut of his cheekbone, lips ghosting across his, “No matter the cost,” it reminds him of that flicker he had seen, “Is that what you want, Thomas?”

He knows what you are asking. Will he make darkening your soul worth it? If you do this, will he still want you the way does now?

“Yes,” barely a breath and it echoes louder than any scream, “I am so sorry, my love.”

You hush him softly, your hand slipping from his cheek to his jaw, “No apologies,” to the next button of his already gaped blouse, “Everything you want is yours, darling, you simply need to ask.”

It has never been about him. Not really. But the way you make him feel, as if he hung every star in the night sky, is all he needs to know. All that matters. His fingers inch forward, dipping into the loops that keep your nightgown laced as you finally dare to kiss him. It is the closest to Heaven he’s sure to ever reach and he is more than content with that knowledge. Nails claw at the lacing till it loosens, forgetting everything but your tongue dipping between his lip and his desperation for the feel of your skin. His shirt hangs open, your hands trailing down the heated flesh to find the buttons of his trousers next.

He hissed at the brush of your fingers against him, even through the thick fabric you can feel the heat of him, “I am yours,” his words hung between you, “No matter what.”

There isn’t time to fall into the implication, the last button popping open sends you both tumbling. His fingers pull at the thin straps, dragging them down your arms, nails biting into your skin. His mouth latches onto your pulse point, tugging on the flesh with his teeth draws a deep moan from you. Neither of you have ever heard a noise so primal, his new favorite melody. Thomas has been in moments like this, often, but it has never been like this. You grip his length gentle with a gasp, your thumb swiping across his head as you began to stroke him tortuously slow. He wants to beg for more but he will have more than his fill before his life is through. He focuses on the fabric pooling at your waist, his fingers gripping the hem now and pulling it higher, till the fabric was little more than a sash. No undergarments, nothing but valleys of unexplored flesh. His mouth keeping you distracted as it wrapped around a straining nipple and sucked firmly. Your grip flutters, tightening and loosening in an attempt to drive him mad it seemed.

“I believe you,” the words little more than pants, “Let me do this for you,” he drags himself from your delicious skin, fingers around your wrist pulls your hand from him, him even when it’s the last thing he wants, “Thomas…,” an unabashed whine that tests his tightly bound patience.

His words were lost when your free hand dug into his hair, scraping his scalp and sending goosebumps across his skin, “I am yours,” he repeats, making sure those stormy blues with blown pupils held your own lust soaked gaze, “Let me prove it to you.”

There is no chance to ask what he means, he is far to eager to show you. Holding you tight as he surged forward off the couch, pressing your back to carpet, the fire framing you all too perfectly. A thousand questions of wonderment attempt to flit through his mind and are lost to the way you roll your bottom lip between your teeth and arch towards him. With a growl he kisses his way roughly down your body, taking the annoying bit of fabric with him and tossing it God knows where. You reach for him, he buries his face between your legs and revels in the taste of you as your thighs clench around him. Hands falling to the floor with a dull thud you take in he sensations. His fingertips bruising your thighs and hips while his tongue swirled around that pearl you’d only ever dared explored in the darkest hours of night.

You cry out, unable to stop yourself or consider the consequences. Lost in the sudden feelings that overwhelmed you, as so many of the feelings you had for Thomas did. This was different, from your own exploration, from everything else before. It reminded you of a harpsichord, tightening a string to its’ limits and beyond. Inevitably it would snap and you could feel that same sensation in every muscle, every nerve, every fiber of your being. Until the inevitable. His name a chant on your lips, thighs griping him as your fingers clenched in his impossibly soft hair. You can’t get enough air but it seems unnecessary when you’re flying. When all you can see is him and the way he looks at you. Watching you float gently back to Earth as he plants sticky sweet kisses back up your body. Gentler and far needier than before, never faltering until he blanketed you, slotting between your legs.

“How much longer?” you ask, unable to stop your eyes from flitting to the door.

He smiles, easing every worry till you start to wonder why you had any to begin with, “As long as we like,” one hand pointing to the door, locks that held the door in its’ frame, top and bottom, “It is the master bedroom.”

It feels as it should, easy, simple, reminding them that what came after this was one last cloud of darkness to escape. Just one more. You’d have this memory to hold beneath it. Your knees curl around his hips, your gazes dragging back to each others followed quickly by the warm embrace of the others’ lips. Hs cock glides between your lips, filling you with an insatiable hunger you have never felt before. Even the pain as he presses into you is a beautiful torment. His teeth nipping at your lip as every tender muscle molded around him, his body encompassing yours, it chases the last tendrils of hurt and leaves you with Thomas. His hips draw back slowly, beautiful friction, a feeling you can’t imagine being any better until his hips snap forward. Over and over, you’re sure you’re screaming, that the pounding you hear is not your joined hearts beating but it is impossible to focus on anything but Thomas. It has been that way since the moment he stepped foot on your father’s estate.

“I amm yours.”

The ragged words send you tumbling into that chasm again, pulling you with him. Your name becomes his prayer as every muscle inside and out clenched around him. He can see the night sky explode in your eyes as that bliss fills you from head to toe. Thomas. Heaven. They are all the same in this moment.

“I love you, Thomas.”

You watch the entire world open before him. He kisses you hard, bruising your lips, as he twitches, making you flutter around him in just the way he needs. Finding his release in your arched back, the intoxicating cut of your nails breaking the skin of his back. Those four words screamed, then panted, only to be mouthed as you both crashed back to Earth. A tangled messy of sweaty limbs and something as close to pure as either of you will manage.

Fists against the door, his sister’s shrieking. He climbs off you, looking at the door and back to you. Only now seeming to realize what he had truly asked of you. There is no worry when you grasp his shirt and button it around yourself. No second guessing when you reach beneath the chair cushion to reveal that hunting blade he had asked you if you truly needed.

“I love you,” he says from his place on the floor, lost to you and the love overflowing the room, “No matter what.”

You smiled, climbing towards the door as casually as any other day. He was yours. Perhaps if Lucille had truly understood that, things might have ended differently.


End file.
